callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Karabin M1A1
Karabin M1A1 (ang. M1A1 Carbine) – amerykański karabin samopowtarzalny występujący w grach, w których akcja toczy się w czasie drugiej wojny światowej z wyjątkiem Call of Duty: Finest Hour i Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty i Call of Duty: United Offensive (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2 Karabin M1A1 w porównaniu do poprzedniej części gry, nigdy nie jest bronią startową. Do tego pojawia się bardzo rzadko. Poza znalezieniem kilku od poległych Rangerów jeden znajduje się w misji Bitwa o Wzgórze 400, leży przy zrzucie broni razem z M1 Garandem, M1911 i BARem. Karabin M1A1 jest ulubioną bronią szeregowego McCloskeya. Używa go we wszystkich misjach amerykańskich za wyjątkiem pierwszej misji tej kampanii, gdzie korzysta z BARa. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War Kampania M1A1 pojawia się w kampanii amerykańskiej jako jedna z broni na wyposażeniu Marines. Nie jest on wprawdzie aż tak popularny jak M1 Garand i gracz może go spotkać jedynie w następujących misjach: * "Spalić ich", gdzie jest na wyposażeniu jednego z marine. Gracz może go zabić i tym samym skorzystać z broni. * "Miotacz i korkociąg" i "Punkt przełamania", gdzie jest na wyposażeniu większej grupy Marine Karabin ten charakteryzuje się wysokimi obrażeniami i celnością oraz w miarę przejrzystym celownikiem mechanicznym. Jednak ze względu na jego rzadkość problemem może być zapas amunicji. Tryb dla wielu graczy M1A1 jest do odblokowania na 65. poziomie. W klasie karabinów wyróżnia się obrażeniami na poziomie SVT-40 czy Gewehr 43, zabijając na 2-3 trafienia w głowę i 3-4 w korpus, mającym przy tym magazynek większy o 50 procent i szybkostrzelność większą niż MG42. Jednak dość późny moment odblokowania sprawia, że pomimo wysokiej skuteczności w walce jest rzadko wykorzystywany. Przy ekwipowaniu M1A1 zalecany jest Widok ze szczeliny poprawiający precyzję trafień na większe odległości. Tryb zombie M1A1 pojawia się broń do kupienia ze ściany za 600 punktów albo do wylosowania ze skrzynki losującej. Jak każdy karabin tego typu już w 6 rundzie jest nieskuteczny, potem może służyć jedynie jako narzędzie do nabijania punktów. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się Widdershincs RC-1. Ulepszenie nie zmienia pojemności magazynka, zwiększa jednak nieznacznie zapas amunicji, szybkostrzelność oraz obrażenia. Dość często można spotkać się z opinią, że ulepszanie tej broni jest stratą 5000 punktów. Karabin M1A1 a Widdershincs RC-1 Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops Karabin ten pojawia się jedynie na klasycznych mapach z DLC Rezurrection jako broń ze ściany za 600 punktów. Jego wygląd oraz parametry nie różnią się od wersji z World At War. Ciekawostki *W niektórych częściach występuje Karabin M1, który w grze podpisany jest jako Karabin M1A1. *W trybie zombie wersja ze ściany nazywa się M1A1, a wylosowany ze skrzynki losującej M1. *W wersji na Wii, karabin M1A1 ma bardziej metaliczny dźwięk wystrzału, a wersja z magazynkiem bębnowym nie ma dźwięku przeładowania. Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: United Offensive Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty 2 Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Karabiny samopowtarzalne w Call of Duty: WWII